


Not that bad of a day

by multifandomgeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunker, Bunker Sex, Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kinda, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), No Angst, Not set in any particular point in time, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sam is conveniently absent, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: “You know, there’s something that never fails to make me feel better."“What is it?” Prompted Cas, a little breathless, his eyes never leaving Dean’s mouth, as if he was trying to go through this unnecessary conversation as fast as possible so they could continue the previous activities.“Well, it’s…” Why was this so embarrassing? “I want to… I want to…”“Do it,” Cas said, moving to kiss Dean’s neck, apparently too impatient to listen without actually touching Dean.“You don’t even know… ah… what it is,” he said, with some effort due to the lack of blood going to his head in favor of going south.“I trust you,” Cas said, and Dean actually moaned.----or,Cas seems to be having a bad day, but Dean can fix that.





	Not that bad of a day

Dean was eating his breakfast and thinking about Cas. That was nothing new, but this time he was remembering instead of fantasizing, and if that wasn’t a mood booster, he didn’t know what could be. 

 

The first time they had kissed was a spur of the moment thing, after a particularly intense hunt a few weeks ago that left them high on adrenaline. Dean had made a pretty stupid move to protect Cas and, after everything was dealt with, Cas had practically thrown Dean on the wall by the lapels of his shirt, angry at him for almost getting himself killed. Maybe he had wanted to give Dean a piece of his mind at the time, but they would never know, since as soon as his back hit the wall, Dean grabbed Cas’ hip and pulled them flush together, which Cas responded by kissing him so hard it actually hurt a little bit. 

 

It had been pretty awkward for a while after that, but eventually they ended up kissing again, after another hunt, and now have eased into some kind of relationship, even though they hadn’t really talked about it. To Dean, they didn’t really have to, if he was honest. It was new, and nice, and carefree. Besides, he was pretty sure he would do or say anything Cas wanted if it meant they would continue to be together. He was just so  _ happy _ , God, he didn’t even think that was possible at this point in his life anymore.

 

He finished his cereal with a content smile on his lips and enjoyed the fact that he had nothing important to do today. Sam was somewhere doing something and he didn’t really care. He brushed his teeth (just in case) and went to find Cas. He was thinking maybe they could watch a movie or something.

 

He found Cas laying on his bed, fully awake, looking up at the ceiling with a gloomy air around him.

 

“Hey,” Dean said, knocking softly at the open door. 

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, looking at him briefly but promptly returning to his one-sided stare contest.

 

“You okay?” Dean asked, getting in the room and sitting on the foot of the bed.

 

“Not really,” Cas said. “I mean, I am in perfectly healthy physical condition. But I am not feeling prone to actually getting up or doing anything. It has no apparent motivation. I’m currently waiting for the feeling to pass.”

 

“You just woke up in a bad mood, I guess,” said Dean, reaching under the covers for Cas’ foot and gently massaging it. It earned him a sigh from the former angel. “You want me to leave you alone?”

 

“No,” Cas didn’t even hesitate to reply. “But I’m not sure I can provide you adequate company right now.”

 

“Your company is always enough for me, Cas, no matter how grumpy you are.” Oh wow, that came off much sappier than he expected. It was true, though. “Let's watch a movie or something. I can make you popcorn, or anything you want, and we can see if it boosts up your mood.” Affection was pouring out of Dean, it was completely out of his control. “Come on, it’s worth a try.”

 

\--

 

Dean made popcorn and they settled on the couch. They sat thigh to thigh, with the bowl perched on Dean’s lap, who made sure to choose a movie with a happy ending. Nevertheless, half an hour in, Cas had a look of intense concentration on his face but didn’t seem to have relaxed at all. It was hard to know if his mood had improved, really, with the constant seriousness of the guy. 

 

Dean put the empty popcorn bowl away and turned to get closer to Cas. He resisted the urge to get snuggled up against his chest and just laid his head on Cas’ shoulder, holding the hand that was closest to him and caressing it absentmindedly. He felt some tension leave Cas’ shoulder and felt stupidly proud of himself for that.

 

“This movie makes no sense,” Cas said, making Dean snort. “I don’t think any human woman would act like that, realistically speaking.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be realistic, man, it’s supposed to be happy, that’s all.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Well, are you feeling better at least?”

 

“Yes, but I think it’s safe to assume it’s mostly due to your tender gestures than because of the illogical actions on the movie”, Cas said, and Dean’s heart melted. He lifted his head to look at Cas’ face and was surprised to see a faint blush there. He let go of Cas’ hand in favor of sitting up to kiss his cheek. 

 

“Well then,” he said, laying small kisses through Cas’ jaw until he reached his ear, where he nipped softly. “I can work harder on that.” He was pleased to notice Cas’ eyes had closed. He had shifted his head slightly so Dean could have more space to work on his neck. Dean put one hand on Cas’ nape, caressing the short hair there, and the other ventured to Cas’ chest, for no other reason than he wanted to. 

 

They stayed like that for some time, Dean lazily sucking and kissing on Cas neck from his collarbone to his ear, until Cas turned to capture Dean’s mouth with his own. Dean could barely believe they were actually making out on the couch of the bunker, and was enjoying greatly getting to know Cas’ taste, the softness of his lips, the roughness of his stubble, the feel of his hair.

 

Cas seemed to be enjoying himself too if the small sounds escaping him were any indication, but Dean was disappointed at how his hands were just still on Dean’s waist. Dean was getting all hot and bothered already and Cas’ wasn’t even touching him anywhere. He wanted Cas to want him back, to feel him losing control. 

 

Dean broke the kiss, putting his hand on Cas’ face so he would stop chasing his mouth. 

 

“You know, there’s something that never fails to make me feel better,” he said, ignoring how nervous he was to actually want to do this and, even worse, say it. But boy, did he want it. 

 

“What is it?” Prompted Cas, a little breathless, his eyes never leaving Dean’s mouth, as if he was trying to go through this unnecessary conversation as fast as possible so they could continue the previous activities.

 

“Well, it’s…” Why was this so embarrassing? “I want to… I want to…”

 

“Do it,” Cas said, moving to kiss Dean’s neck, apparently too impatient to listen without actually touching Dean.

 

“You don’t even know… ah… what it is,” he said, with some effort due to the lack of blood going to his head in favor of going south. 

 

“I trust you,” Cas said, and Dean actually moaned. 

 

Without further ado, Dean put his hand on Cas’ cock through his sweatpants, making the other man gasp. He was pleased to feel his arousal, even if he wasn’t completely hard yet. “You sure?” He said, because he needed to make sure Cas understood his intentions.

 

“Very,” was the reply, prompting Dean to kiss Cas again, stroking his length slowly through the fabric. The hands on his waist finally moved, going all the way up to his neck just to travel back down to the hem of his shirt to touch the skin on his back. It was his cue to remove his shirt and pull Cas’ off too, while he was at it. They resumed kissing, this time with more purpose, hotter, tongues working harder, enjoying the feeling of bare chest on eager fingertips.

 

Dean moved to kiss Cas’ neck, working his way down to his nipple, where he dedicated some time to make his ex-angel squirm a little bit. But he was impatient himself, and soon got to his knees between Cas thighs. They made eye contact and Dean lost his breath on how unraveled he had made Cas look already. The other man was breathing fast, looking at him with hooded eyes. Dean wasn’t sure if Cas knew what he was gonna do next, but it didn’t matter, because they wanted it, both of them, he knew, and he trusted Cas to say something otherwise.

 

So he threw his insecurities to the back of his head, while he pulled Cas’s pants and underwear down in one go, exposing him in all his glorious nakedness. Dean let his eyes roam while he caressed his thighs, only stopping when he reached Cas’ hard shaft, stroking it a couple of times while his other hand played with his balls. 

 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas moaned, throwing his head back. 

 

“You’re so hot,” Dean said, breathless, releasing Cas’ balls to free his own erection and give it just a little bit of attention before he focused solely on Cas. 

 

With his hand firmly on the base, Dean took the head of Cas’ cock on his mouth, closing his eyes without noticing and giving himself a firm squeeze at how hot and hard and sexy that felt. He never knew it could be like that. 

 

He let go of himself and brought his hand to Cas’ hip, gaining a little leverage to move his mouth up and down the shaft, paying attention to his teeth and keeping his other hand moving in sync. Cas was moaning with abandon, which made Dean moan too, which made Cas moan harder and they were both close to the edge in no time. 

 

Dean went as fast as he could, as deep as he was comfortable to, and eventually his hand was on his own cock again, jerking himself faster and faster as Cas’hand flew to his hair and pulled slightly. He could tell his ex-angel was restraining himself not to fuck Dean’s mouth, and the thought made him want to suck his dick even harder. 

 

“Dean… I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Cas pulled on his hair harder, trying to make Dean let go so he could come, but Dean was so lost in his lust he just went down even further, gagging a little, but it was totally worth it, ‘cause in a second Cas was coming in Dean’s tongue. It was overwhelmingly hot, and Dean’s orgasm hit him so hard that Cas’ cock slipped from his mouth while he was still coming, and the last squirts of hot white liquid hit him in the face. 

 

He opened his eyes. Cas was looking directly at him, his hair going all over the place and his chest beaded with sweat. He reached for Dean’s face and cleaned his cheek with his thumb, looking like he wanted to apologize for that. But he didn’t get to, because Dean took the thumb in his mouth and sucked on it. He realized he still had come on his tongue too, and just went for it and swallowed. It wasn’t so bad, certainly not the most disgusting thing he had ever had in his mouth, and the look on Cas face watching him made him think that maybe the other man would come again if he could. As it was, he just collapsed back on the couch, an arm covering his face.

 

Dean took a discarded shirt and cleaned the mess on his face, hands and even a little on the side of the couch. He pulled his pants up and sat back on Cas’ side, so content he didn’t even think about his sore knees and throat. They stayed quiet for a moment, catching their breaths.

 

“So, are you feeling better now?” he asked, and Cas uncovered his face and pulled Dean down into a deep kiss.

 

“Dean… I… Thank you,” he said, and Dean thought maybe he had wanted to say something else. They smiled fondly at each other.

 

“Well, it wasn’t that bad for me either you know.”

 

“I think if we move to your room, I might be in an even worse mood.”

 

“Hmm…” Dean said, putting his face on the crook of Cas’ neck. “We can’t let that happen now, can we? But maybe we can take a nap first?” he said, yawning and already on his way to falling asleep.

 

“May I remind you that your brother can walk in on us at any moment?”

 

“So?”

 

“I would rather not be naked for that,” he said, untangling himself from Dean.

 

“I like you naked!” Dean protested as Cas got up to put his pants on, but Cas soon took him by the hand and pulled him up to kiss him softly, which made for a pretty strong argument that Dean simply couldn’t refute.

 

They collected the rest of their stuff and headed to Dean’s bedroom, where they made out lazily on the bed for a little while, until they were too sleepy for that. They shifted until they were spooning, Cas’ breath hot on Dean’s neck.

 

“I’m thinking I should have more bad days,” Cas said, kissing Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Let’s make a weekend of it,” Dean replied, and they both fell asleep, smiling. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day and wanted to write something to cheer myself up, hope you like it.


End file.
